Nekoyasha
by ScarletFireFreeze
Summary: Left with strangers. Inuyasha has to protect Kagome's little bundle of joy and you won't beleive what happens.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters but Neko-yasha and Nein-yasha are mine.

ENJOY!!!

She was tired. She had just put Neko-yasha to bed and was ready to drifted off to dream land as well.

Kagome couldn't believe what happened to her. She would of thought that all of the incidence's would of sank into her head by now.

Kagome was 27 years of age and would never forget what Hojo or Inu-yasha had done.

She had collected all the jewel shards and Inu-yasha had kept the glass ball for later use, so as a result Kagome had gone back to her time and finished up her school. But the night she had graduated Hojo had raped her. She felt sick, dirty, alone, and deadly to herself. She didn't tell her brother, and couldn't tell her mother because she had passed away a couple of months before hand.

Kagome went back to see her friends. They would know what to do. But when she was there she had found out the hard way that she had become pregnant, every one had tried to help her in any way they could, and so as Sango had said…

"It is best to have the child then to back to your time and kill it."

Kagome said she would have the baby. Who knew maybe it wouldn't look any thing like Hojo at all.

But then when she didn't think it could get any worse, it did. A snake demon had attacked Kagome one night and left her whit it's poison in her. Now she had lost all hope. No one could help her in either times, and her baby!

What if it died?

Keade told her that she wasn't going to live for very long, maybe only like 8 years and she would slowly rot away to nothing. She didn't know what to do. All she cared about now was her baby.

So one night Inu-yasha had enough of this torture that Kagome was receiving and helped her out in the best way he thought possible.

Kagome could still remember what he had said to her that night…

"Listen Kagome. I can help your baby but not you. I am so sorry I can't help you in any way but if you want your baby to live I can grant your wish."

Kagome nodded.

"Please Inu-yasha, help me."

Inu-yasha nodded and slowly drew blood from his arm and looked at her.

"I must be able to reach inside of you and give this blood to your baby, Kagome."

All Kagome did was lie down and spread her legs for Inu-yasha. He quickly got right of her undergarment and opened her lips. He took some blood from his wound and quickly and quietly drove his hand up inside of Kagome and smeared his blood inside of her, which in return drew the blood up and inside where the baby was.

"There. Your baby will not die from the poison and will have some of my blood in it to survive out in the world"

Kagome nodded and hugged Inu-yasha tightly and he did the same…

Kagome remembered that and because of those action's Neko-yasha was born and she looked like Inu-yasha!

Well she was I bit of a demon or any thing; it was that her eyes were gold and she had the cat like ears with the claws and fangs. And her facial expressions were like his too. She always put a hat on Neko-yasha to protect her ears from being noticed. But she was also happy and cheerful like her mother. And thank god Neko-yasha didn't look any thing like her father.

She was Kagome's. Her little princess, and soon her little princess would be turning 7 and one more year till Kagome would die. She needed to find some one to look after her. She didn't know any one that would be trustworthy enough to look after Neko-yasha.

She sighed and got into bed. She would have to find some one soon, or tell her daughter the truth.

Next chapter up very soon…like probably in a half an hour or so……lol


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

Neko-yasha was painting a lovely picture of her family and Matt walked over.

"Who's that?"

The boy had pointed to a guy with a red outfit on and cat like ears.

"He's my mommy's friend."

Matt laughed.

"He's not real. You just made him up so that you could pretend to have a dad."

Neko-yasha set down her paintbrush quietly and turned her full attention towards Matt.

"For you BIG FAT inform mat on. I do have a dad. And he is real. And my mommy does have a friend like that because…. I can give you pouf."

She got up and went to her bag and grabbed the little picture that was at the bottom of her bag and handed it over to Matt. Matt just looked at it and shook his head.

"It an't real."

He threw the picture on the ground and walked away.

Neko-yasha bent down and picked up the picture.

"Well… your mommies chest an't real either!"

She screamed as she quietly put the picture into her pocket and placed her bag back where it was before.

Neko-yasha was 6, and she thought it was so easy to act tuff and big to every one. She just couldn't be really nice to anyone. It wasn't what she did. She was cautious, and listened very well to every one. She would never approach some one unless she could see his or her actions before hand. When the bell rang for home time, Neko-yasha waited until her mother came.

"Hey sweetie."

Kagome said to her daughter as Neko-yasha came running towards her.

"Hi mommy."

Kagome walked over to the teacher.

"Honey I need to talk to your teacher for a minute. Do you think you can be very quiet and wait for me?"

Neko-yasha nodded her head and skipped off to go and read a book.

"Ah, Kagome."

Kagome bowed.

"Mrs. Tannen I must speak with you for a moment."

The teacher nodded and sat down. Kagome told a big long story on how they were moving on the last minute and that she needed to take her daughter out of this school and put her into another one.

"Why this is so sudden."

"I know it was sudden to me too, but I really don't have any choice."

"Well I'm sure your daughter will be able to adapt to her surroundings very quickly."

"Yes well it was nice knowing you while it lasted."

"Oh of course, same to you."

Kagome nodded and got up.

"Neko-yasha?

Come on were going."

Neko-yasha looked up and placed the book down and ran to her mother. She waved goodbye to her teacher and left with her mother.

They got home and Kagome took Neko-yasha's hat off her head and went to the back and walked into the shrine, which had the well in it.

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to see some of my friends honey."

"Oh ok."

Kagome stepped up to the well and looked down it.

"Neko-yasha I want you to hold on to me very tightly ok?"

Neko-yasha nodded and squeeze onto her mother's hand. Kagome took her daughter into her arms and jumped into the well. God she would never get used to the feeling of being drowned. She looked up again and could hear the birds chirping and sighed. It had worked. She looked over to Neko-yasha to see her with her eyes closed very tightly.

"You can open your eyes now."

She did slowly, wiggled her ears and looked up.

"Where are we?"

"In the past sweetie. Want to go up and take a look?"

Neko-yasha jumped onto the vines and started to climb. When she got to the top she went wide eye. It was beautiful. Never in her life had she seen some thing so peaceful.

"Do you like it?"

Kagome asked as she reached the top and jumped out of the well.

"I love it mommy."

Neko-yasha replied and climbed out of the well and stood on the ground.

"Where are your friends?"

Kagome sat down right next to her daughter.

"They're hiding. Go and find them but don't go to far away."

The little girl nodded and raced towards a bush right in front of her. She wiggled her ears and sniffed.

"Mommy I can see things glowing in there."

Kagome sighed. 'She had my power.'

Neko-yasha got scared and stood very still.

"Guys come on out. She can sense you."

Miroku and Sango walked slowly out of the bushes and smiled.

"Hi there hon."

Sango said and she kneeled down.

"My name is Sango. I am one of your mother's best friends."

Wiggling her ears, Neko-yasha bowed and smiled.

"Hi Sango…It's a pleasure to meet you."

Miroku bend down while his staff jingled.

"Ah, you must be Lady Neko-yasha…. I'm Miroku."

Neko-yasha giggled and bowed.

"You must me the weird guy my mommy tells me about. It's nice to meet you."

A little fox demon came out of the forest and laughed.

"Did you hear that Miroku?

Your weird!"

"Hey. I'm Shippou. Nice to meet yea Neko-yasha."

Neko-yasha giggled.

"Mommy he's as cute as you said he was!"

Kagome smiled. Inu-yasha had come out of hiding and was slowly approaching Kagome. She felt some thing weird and gasped when Inu-yasha popped out of nowhere and sat right down beside her.

"She looks just like you."

"And a bit like you."

Inu-yasha looked over Neko-yasha a couple of times and raised an eyebrow to Kagome.

"How?"

Kagome smiled.

"Just watch."

"Hey Hon turn and round and face me for a minute."

Neko-yasha was having the time of her life talking to all of her mother's friends that when she heard her name she wiggled her ears and spun around on the spot and gasped. It was him!

The guy in the picture!

She took out the picture and compared Inu-yasha to the picture.

"Your him!"

Inu-yasha glanced at Neko-yasha's eyes, and ears and nodded.

"There gold. And the ears…"

"Like yours. Also the claws and fangs…. Are like yours…"

Neko-yasha came running up to both of them and sat down in Kagome's lap.

"You the dude. In the picture!

Your real!"

"Well yea I'm real, why wouldn't you think I'm real?"

Neko-yasha looked down.

"Well there's this boy at school…. And he said you aren't real and I made you up so that I can have a pretend daddy."

Inu-yasha looked at the girl.

"Touch my ears."

Neko-yasha reached out a hand and touched his ears.

"See?

I'm real…"

She smiled and laughed wiggling her ears.

"His ears are real mommy!

Just like mine!"

"Well of course they are hon."

Neko-yasha was having the time of her life. She ran around and played hide and go see with everyone except Inu-yasha and her mother.

"I gatta get going…."

Inu-yasha looked strait into Kagome's eyes.

"Are you taking her with you?"

Kagome looked down.

"No…"

She slowly got up and walked over to her daughter.

"Neko-yasha…."

The little girl turned around to see to big arms scoop her up and was taken into the forest and to a lake where are mother put her down and sat down right beside her.

"Darning…. There's something I need to tell you."

Her daughter looked at her with confusion.

"I'm going back."

"Well yes and I'm coming with you…"

Neko-yasha replied.

"No….no honey your not coming back with me. You must stay here."

"But why?"

'Why does she have to make this so hard?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Listen Neko-yasha. When you were still inside of me… I got attacked my a very nasty demon… and… It poisoned me and I was scared that it would have killed you… So Inu-yasha put some of his blood into you so that would be safe… but he couldn't make me safe… It was already to late…"

Neko-yasha's expression's was total shock and got worse by listening to her mother.

"Honey I am dieing… No one can save me…. And that is why I brought you here… These people can take care of you…. And very soon I will die… and I do not want you to be there when I die…"

Kagome's eyes started to burn and a tear slipped down here face. She couldn't believe she was telling her daughter this!

Neko-yasha just sat there on silence and looked out onto the water. She wiggled her ears when she heard her mother speak again.

"Listen baby… I need to go now…. These people will make sure that you're alright…."

Kagome gave her daughter one last hug and stood up and slowly walked back. Neko-yasha just sat there, still as a rock, not even her eyes blinked.

Kagome returned to the well and every one said there last goodbye's and Kagome fell for one last time through the well.

"May you rest in peace and my the lord be with you Lady Kagome…"

Miroku said as he sat back down beside Sango.

"Where's the little one?"

"Kagome said she is still near the water's edge."

Inu-yasha got up and walked into the forest. 'This must be so hard on her' he thought, as he came to the clearing and seeing Neko-yasha just sitting there, no words. It didn't even look like she was breathing. He sat down beside her and sighed. Neko-yasha's ears moved when she heard Inu-yasha approaching and sniffed the air to tell if he was demon or not.

"Hey…."

Inu-yasha put a hand on the little one's shoulder.

"Is…Mommy…gone?"

Neko-yasha asked while she turned to look into Inu-yasha's eyes.

"….Yes…."

Neko-yasha had held it in for so long. She couldn't stop a tear falling down her cheek and landing on her pants. More and more tears came and she closed her eyes.

"Shhhh… It's ok."

Inu-yasha picked up Neko-yasha and placed her in his lap.

"Mommy…I want my mother…"

"I know you do… So do I…"

Neko-yasha cried harder into Inu-yasha's shirt. Why did her mother have to leave her with people she didn't even know?

Inu-yasha took off his red fire-rat cote and wrapped it around the little girl and whispered.

"Neko-yasha…. I will protect you… like I did your mother…. I will make sure no one harms you…. In any way…."

Neko-yasha's cries softened and became whimpers and soon turned into light dreams. Inu-yasha stood up and walked back to where the gang was.

"Oh Inu-yasha is she alright?"

"She made a fuss. No big deal. Just let her sleep. Tomorrow we'll start looking for the shards again."

That night Sango had told the boys that they should do something for Neko-yasha. For the loss of her mother.

"Come on!

We need to do this for her!"

"But Sango, we don't want to get little lady Neko-yasha more upset."

"Yea the kids probably ganna cry her heart out if we do this…"

"BUT IF WE DON'T DO THIS THEN KAGOME'S SPIRIT IS GANNA COME HERE AND HAUNT US FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!"

Inu-yasha looked over to the sleeping girl and sighed.

"Fine!

Go and get the shit, I'll get Neko-yasha…"

Sango and Miroku bowed and stepped out into the night to go get the oil and wood. Inu-yasha walked over to Neko-yasha and picked her up.

"Hey…"

The little girl stirred and opened up one eye.

"Hi…"

"We're ganna do some thing for your mother Neko-yasha, and you need to be apart of it…"

"Really?

Ok…"

Inu-yasha took Neko-yasha down to the lake where Sango, Miroku and Shippou were waiting. He put her down and she walked up to the water. Sango gave Neko-yasha the little light.

"Say some things about your mother honey… And the place the little light into the water…"

The gang stood back and let Neko-yasha speak. She looked down at the light and looked over to Sango and back.

"Well… I miss you mommy, I know your probably still at home, writing in your diary, about the day. And other things…"

Neko-yasha sat down and looked up into the stars.

"I know your ganna be scared when it's time for you to leave, and you'll think that I'll forget about you. But I wont!

I'll still love you…"

Neko-yasha heard a muffled cry behind her. It was Sango, she couldn't take it. She leaned over and wept into Miroku's arms. Inu-yasha had motioned for them to leave, and they did. Inu-yasha walked up to Neko-yasha.

"…And I know you miss me mommy, but don't worry Inu-yasha will look after me…"

She looked up and saw Inu-yasha crying. He had never showed his tears to any one. Then why was he showing them to now?

Well he loved Kagome. With all his heart. And he would love her daughter with all of his heart too.

"…Every one will miss you mommy, you're here…."

She pointed to her heart.

"In every ones body. Soul. Mind…"

Inu-yasha wiped his tears away and saw Neko-yasha's body start to shake.

"… And I'm sure every one will love you up there, just like they did…"

She coughed and sniffed.

"… Down here…"

She broke down again. Neko-yasha felt herself being lifted and looked to see Inu-yasha's eyes with tears in them. He took the little light and placed it in the water and whispered some last words.

"…Don't worry… She will be safe… I love you… Kagome…"

"MOMMY!"

Neko-yasha cried. Inu-yasha turned around and held onto the little girl tightly.

"Don't worry Neko-yasha, She knows you love her…"

He stroked Neko-yasha's hair and her ears softly.

"Come on… Lets go back and go to bed…"

He kissed her on the forehead and rocked her lightly as they both went into the hut and both went to sleep.

Oh my god!! So touching!!! Makes me want to cry all over again….. next chapter will be up like very soon


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

Neko-yasha woke. She moved her ears and opened her eyes to the sound of sword slashes and slaps.

"Where am I?"

She propped her self up on her elbows and looked around. She was in some kind of hut and a rug for a door and there was a window and there was a fire going inside to keep her warm. She felt a lot heavier and saw that she was covered up in Inu-yahsa's red fire-rat cote.

"Now I remember…"

She slowly got up and walked out side to see Miroku and Sango working in the garden and Inu-yasha practicing with his sword and Shippou just lying against a tree under the shade. Neko-yasha had put on the red fire-rat cote, which was five sizes too big for her and slowly walked down on the grass and walked over to the garden.

"Good morning…"

Sango turned around and smiled.

"Hey sweetie…"

She sat down and Neko-yasha came and sat in her lap.

"So how are you this morning Neko-yasha?"

The little girl yawned, wiggled her ears in a fast rhythm and shook her head.

"I'm good…"

"Well that's good because before we leave, you and me are going to shopping to get you some new clothes.

Does that sound good to you?"

Miruko had just finished watering the herbs and suddenly picked Neko-yasha up.

"Of course she thinks it's a wonderful idea!

Don't you my princess?"

Neko-yasha giggled and nodded.

"Of course!"

She said as she tried to get her arms through the sleeves of the cote. Inu-yahsa had stopped and had sat down beside Shippou.

"Man she is a cutie…"

"You were the exact same age as her when you went with us Shippou."

"Yea well now I'm older…"

"Like what, 15?"

Shippou sighed.

"Well it's not my fault that my type ages slower. I wish I were like Neko-yasha… I would age quicker and get more girl's…"

Inu-yasha sighed.

"Shippou, Neko-yasha isn't human. She's like me, well sorta like me, in some ways…"

"But wasn't her father a human?"

"Yea but for Neko-yasha to survive I needed to add some of my own blood into her blood stream so that she could fight off the poison. That's why she is a bit like me. Like with her attitude, well she gets her happiness from her mother, but her bad moods are just like mine…"

"Which you have all the time..."

Shippou said quietly. And as a result a blow to the head.

"Ouch. Watch it idiot!"

"Well you better watch your mouth you little shit!"

"Ok, sorry… So what about her eyes?

They're like yours right?

And what about those claws and fangs and ears?

And what about her senses?

Are they heightened like yours?"

"Yes to all of them… She is ¼ demon and the rest human. Which makes her very powerful with her mother power's and skill's."

Neko-yasha looked over to Inu-yasha.

"Would you like your red fire-rat cote back Inu-yasha?"

"Nah keep it till you get back."

Inu-yasha said as Neko-yasha giggled with happiness.

"When are we going Sango?"

"Right now."

Sango said as she collected Neko-yasha in her arms and started to walk off.

"We'll be back soon. You guys can go on with out us if you want. We'll be able to catch up."

Sango walked away into the forest with Neko-yasha giggling and singing away.

"We're ganna go shopping, we're ganna go shopping…"

"Yup we sure are."

Sango walked for about 15 more minutes and came to a village. She let Neko-yasha down and held her hand and walked towards a little hut.

"Sango…. People are starring at me…"

"Oh it's ok Neko-yasha. They're staring because they have never seen such beautiful clothing before."

Sango smiled as Neko-yasha looked at her clothes and giggled. She wiggled her ears and she heard people gasp and walk faster away from her.

"Ah… Sango. My child, how are we today?"

"I'm doing just fine Liena. I've brought you a customer."

Sango said as she picked up the little girl.

"Is this Kagome's child?

She looks much like Inu-yasha… is she his?"

"I'm Neko-yasha. I'm Kagome's girl!"

The old women smiled.

"She is very polite. Just like her mother."

Liena took the child in her arms and walked into the hut.

"Now Neko-yasha. Is there any thing in particular that you would love to wear?

I can see your wearing Inu-yasha's red over shirt. Do you like that style?"

Neko-yasha nodded.

"I wanna look like Inu-yasha!"

The old woman smiled.

"I have just the outfit for you."

She put down Neko-yasha and walked over to a pile of little outfits and found just the thing for Neko-yasha.

"Here Neko-yasha. I put in two more outfits for you to try on."

Neko-yasha took the first one and tried it on. She spun around and clapped her hands.

"Oh Neko-yasha you look just like him!"

Sango replied as she bent down and fixed up some areas that weren't quite done up. Neko-yasha tried on the two other outfits and like them too. One of them was a Baby blue dress with red stripes on the side, and the other one was a night out fit. It was yellow with pink flowers.

"Ok Liena how much do I owe you?"

Sango reached into her pocket.

"You don't owe me a thing. I was trying to get rid of those outfits for a long time. You can take them. Oh and the red kimono, is make of special material so that nothing can pierce through the fabric. So she'll be safe."

Neko-yasha had put back on the red kimono and was heading out the door.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Oh your very welcome Neko-yasha. Take care."

Sango walked over and patted Neko-yasha on the head.

"Same to you Liena."

The headed out the door and got many gasped from the people in the village.' I hope Neko-yasha hasn't noticed.'

The little girl was running through the village and started down the path that once they come through and started to run faster.

"Hurry up Sango. They will be waiting for us!"

Sango smiled and ran after Neko-yasha.

"INU-YASHA!"

Neko-yasha screamed as she came the camp site.

"They're probably not here Neko-yasha."

Sango said as she walked out of the forest.

"No they're here I can sense them. I can see glowing lights. There…"

Neko-yasha pointed right to Miroku who came out and smiled.

"Very clever Neko…."

Miroku had stopped in mid sentence and just looked at the little girl. She was wearing exactly what Inu-yasha was wearing but in a smaller size.

"Lady Neko-yasha you look…"

Neko-yasha giggled, moved her ears and sat down on a rock.

"You like?"

Miroku smiled.

"Why yes. I think you just look adorable"

Sango came and sat down beside Miroku and he sat down as well.

"Where's Inu-yasha?"

Neko-yasha said as she looked around.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and look for him?"

Neko-yasha nodded and got up and went back into the forest.

"Will she be alright in there?"

Miroku leaned in and kissed Sango in the cheek.

"Inu-yasha's in there. He wont let any thing happen to her."

Shippou said as he came from is napping place.

"I sure hope so."

"And besides I heard him say to Neko-yasha that he won't any thing happen to her so she'll be fine."

Sango looked at Miroku.

"How the hell did you hear that from his lips?"

The monk just smiled.

"I have my ways."

Sango got up and went over to the fire.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?"

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back onto a tree.

"You don't have to."

"Well… Shippou did you hear Inu-yasha say that?"

"I was the one that told Miroku that!"

Sango laughed as Miroku hit Shippou over the head with his staff.

Oh happy happy joy joy!!! Done and the fourth one is coming up


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

"Inu-yasha?"

Neko-yasha called as she was walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

"INU-YASHA!"

Neko-yasha giggled as she wiggled her ears as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Finally, I thought…"

She turned around to see the biggest black dog looking at her.

"Eh, nice doggy?"

The dog demon growled at Neko-yasha and showed his pure white fangs and licked his lips. Neko-yasha started to back up and the dog demon stepped forward.

"Ah, stay. Sit. Go away!"

Nothing worked. It started to advance on her. Neko-yasha screamed and started to run.

"INU-YASHA!

HELP!"

Inu-yasha walked back into the clearing when he saw Sango and Miroku cuddling together and Shippou working the fire.

"Yo where's the kid?"

"I thought she was with you…"

Inu-yasha blinked at the monk.

"You let her go out there?"

He pointed to the forest.

"Well I thought she was with you…"

Just then they all heard an ear-shattering scream.

"NEKO-YASHA!"

Sango got up and grabbed her boomerang and ran into the woods. Inu-yasha and Miroku ran after her.

"GO AWAY!"

Neko-yasha had fallen and hit here head on a rock. She had ripped off her outer coat to try and run faster and it was just a few feet away from her.

"HELP!"

She screamed when the dog demon bit her in the arm.

"You will be a fine treat my little half demon."

"I'M NO HALF DEMON!"

"Funny you smell just like that half breed dog shit Inu-yasha."

Neko-yasha looked at the dog as it licked its teeth, which had her blood on them.

"Well I really don't get picky when it comes to lunch, so…"

Neko-yasha screamed as she closed her eyes ready to feel pain, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see long white-silver hair and a red kimono.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Inu-yasha sliced the dog demon with the tessiga and turned around.

"Oh Neko-yasha."

Sango raced towards the little girl and picked her up.

"Are you hurt?"

Neko-yasha had trouble looking strait and winced.

"I can't see any thing. And my arm…"

Neko-yasha let her head fall against Sango's chest and blood started to drip faster down her arm.

Inu-yasha looked over at Sango. She went over and picked up the little red coat and put it back onto Neko-yasha and smiled.

"Give her to me. She'll be fine."

"How can you say that!?"

Inu-yasha took Neko-yasha in his arms.

"Do you know why Kagome named her child 'Neko-yasha'?

It's because she knew that her child would be a demon!"

Sango looked at Neko-yasha.

"But she…"

Neko-yasha slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmmm…"

Every one looked at her.

"Neko-yasha?"

"I'm fine…"

Neko-yasha looked up into Inu-yasha's eyes.

"Am I like you?"

Inu-yasha was brought back by the question.

"Well yea… You got some of my blood in you…"

Neko-yasha hopped down from his arms and started to walk.

"So that's why I feel fine."

Inu-yasha grabbed Miroku.

"Give me some of your cloth."

"But why?"

"Just do it!"

Miroku bent down and ripped some of his clothes and handed the rags to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha caught up with Neko-yasha and Sango and picked up Neko-yasha.

"Huh?"

Neko-yasha looked up to see Inu-yasha tying the rag around her arm.

"There it'll stop bleeding soon."

Oh….Inu-yasha showing a lot of compassion for the little one there…..Hint hint

Next chapter will be up really soon


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

They had been walking for a whole day and they were really close to be getting a couple of shards.

"Guy's I think we should stop and rest for the night."

Miroku sighed and sat down.

"I guess your right."

Shippou nodded and went to do lean on a tree.

"Hey where's Neko-yasha?"

Inu-yasha had just popped down from the trees above with a sleeping Neko-yasha in his arms.

"She's here."

Sango nodded and set up camp, and Miroku had started to fire. Shippou had gone to go get wood.

"So where is she ganna sleep tonight?"

Sango asked as she sat down in front of the fire.

"She could sleep with me."

Miroku said as he started to get the food to be cooked.

"Now that's the fucking stupidest thing I've ever heard of. A monk having a little 6 year old sleeping with him. That's just wrong."

Inu-yasha spat as he walked around the fire.

"Then oh high and mighty Inu-yasha, what do you suppose we do?"

Inu-yasha sat down and sighed.

"We don't have a sleeping house right?"

"Not that I know of."

Sango said.

"And we don't have any extra sleeping thingy's."

"Nope."

Sango replied.

"So then I guess she's sleeping with me in a tree tonight cause there's no way in hell she'll be able to fit into one of those things with you guys."

Inu-yasha stated and he got up and walked over to sleeping Neko-yasha.

"Hey… Hon…wake up…"

Inu-yasha whispered into Neko-yasha's ear. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of golden one's staring at her.

"Inu…yasha?"

Inu-yasha picked her up and walked back over to the fire and set Neko-yasha in his lap.

"Are you hungry Neko-yasha?"

Sango asked as she saw Shippou come back with some more wood.

"Yes Sango. Very."

Miroku smiled.

"Then you're going to love what I'm cooking for you."

Neko-yasha leaned over to see that there was stew being cooked and she smiled.

"It smells good."

She lay back into Inu-yasha's lap and sighed as she closed her eyes.

They all had they're full of stew and one by one they went to bed.

"Good night Neko-yasha."

Miroku said, as he was the last to leave reality and fall into dreamland.

Neko-yasha yawned and looked up at Inu-yasha.

"Where am I ganna sleep tonight?"

Inu-yasha looked down.

"With me."

Inu-yasha held onto Neko-yasha and jumped up into a tree and found a spot to sleep and sat down.

"Wow…"

Neko-yasha looked out and could see everything from miles around.

"Now get some rest Neko…."

"Wait… You didn't say any thing about my kimono…"

Inu-yasha smiled.

"I like it. It's you."

Neko-yasha giggled and cuddled up close to Inu-yasha and closed her eyes.

When Neko-yasha fell asleep Inu-yasha started to think.' How in the world am I ganna get Neko-yasha's power to come out?

She's so young. And I feel that it's my responsibility to look out for her.'

Inu-yasha sighed.

"I love you Kagome… And now that you're gone… I feel that your spirit is inside of your daughter… I will protect her… I will make her mine when I time is right…"

He looked down at the sleeping demon and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my sweet emotion…"

Inu-yasha closed his eyes and slowly drifted into dreamland.

In the morning Neko-yasha slowly opened her eyes with the dawn of the sun and yawned. She wiggled her ears and sniffed to smell that Inu-yasha was here. She looked down and screamed.

"AAA…"

Inu-yasha shot open his eyes and put his hand over the little girl's mouth.

"Hey!

Shhh…. Quiet!

They are still sleeping…"

Neko-yasha looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry I couldn't remember where I was."

Inu-yasha sighed and leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Why are you up so early?"

Neko-yasha shook her head and leaned back as well in Inu-yasha arms.

"Donno… I usually get up when I hear some thing."

"And let me guess you heard the birds right?"

Neko-yasha smiled.

"Yup!"

They sat there until the sun was fully in the sky and then Inu-yasha opened his eyes.

"Sango an't up yet and you need a bath."

He slowly rose and held onto Neko-yasha and leaped down.

"Where are we going?"

Inu-yasha put Neko-yasha down and started to walk.

"I'm talking you to the lake to get washed."

"Oh…"

Neko-yasha skipped off with Inu-yasha towards the lake. Inu-yasha sat down and Neko-yasha started to walk towards the water.

"Ummm… Inu-yasha?"

"Yeah…."

Neko-yasha looked down.

"I can't swim…."

Inu-yasha got up and strolled over to her.

"Then I guess I gatta take you in…."

He stripped his clothing and walked into the water.

"Come on…. Don't worry."

Neko-yasha slowly took off her clothes and stepped up to the water's edge.

"Come on. It an't cold."

Neko-yasha walked into the water and looked up at Inu-yasha.

"See?

What I tell yea?"

Neko-yasha walked around a little in the water and Inu-yasha just floated around until it was time to actually get Neko-yasha washed.

"Hey Neko-yasha come here."

Inu-yasha waded over to the little girl and picked her up and started to wash her. She looked just like Kagome the first time he saw her in the water. 'She looked so hot then….'

"Inu-yasha?"

"Hmm?"

Inu-yasha looked down into a pair of big beautiful golden eyes.

"Can you teach me to swim?"

"Sure."

Inu-yasha first showed her how to move her arms and then taught her how to float. She did well on both of those and pretty soon she was swimming all by herself.

"Look Inu-yasha!

I'm swimming!"

Inu-yasha got out and got changed.

"Hey Neko-yasha time to go back."

Neko-yasha got out and walked over to Inu-yasha and started to shiver. Inu-yasha wrapped his red fire-rat cote around her and picked Neko-yasha up with her clothes.

"You hungry?"

Neko-yasha nodded and snuggled into the red fire-rat cote. They had gotten back and no one was up.

"Man these people don't know when to stop being sleeping fuckin beauties!"

Neko-yasha was put down and she ran over to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku!

Wake up!"

The monk slowly opened his eyes to see a little girl looking up at him.

"Well good morning Neko-yasha."

Neko-yasha bowed and her wet hair stuck to her face.

"Morning!"

"I see that you have bathed."

Neko-yasha walked over to the fire pit.

"Yea Inu-yasha took me and taught me how to swim."

Miroku looked over at Inu-yasha.

"Feh!"

He turned away and shot up into the trees.

"Miroku?"

The monk looked over at the little girl again and smiled.

"Yes?

What is it my princess?"

Neko-yasha started to sniff the air.

"I smell food. Like fish."

Miroku looked at her. 'How can a 1/4 smell fish?

Even when it's not cooked?'

"Can I have fish for breakfast?"

Miroku sighed.

"Sure, but I'm going to need some help on catching the fish first."

Neko-yasha's eyes lighted up.

"I can help!

Follow me!"

She ran back into the forest and to the lake.

"Hey Shippou!"

Shippou shot his head up.

"WHAT?"

"Wake up Sango and start a fire. We're having fish for breakfast!"

Miroku said as he turned and left to follow after Neko-yasha.

Another happy chapter. Another one is up and ready to go!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha caracters.

ENJOY!!!

"Hey Sango?"

Sango has just finished making a fire and was resting against a near by tree.

"What is it Shippou?"

"Well you know how Miroku can make things happen with magic?"

Shippou sat down in front of Sango.

"Yes…. What are getting at Shippou?"

The fox demon sighed.

"Well I've been noticing from like the last two months that Inu-yasha has grown quiet fond of Neko-yasha…"

"And?"

Sango said in wonder.

"And I think that if we turn Neko-yasha into a teenager, Inu-yasha will…well…"

Sango went wide eye.

"Shippou!

Oh my god!

Your a genius!"

Shippou looked at her weirdly.

"I am?"

"If we turn Neko-yasha into a teenager then Inu-yasha will mate with her and she'll be safe from everyone!

That's what Kagome was trying to tell us!

She knows that we can keep her safe!

By making Inu-yasha mate with her!"

Sango clapped her hands and smiled.

"But just one problem Sango…"

Shippou said as he looked down.

"Neko-yasha has got to be willing."

Neko-yasha had just come back with Inu-yasha from the daily training.

"Hi guys!"

Sango and Shippou both smiled.

"Hey."

"Ok…."

Sango whispered to Shippou.

"I'll talk to Neko-yasha about this… and you go talk to Miroku so he can talk to Inu-yasha…."

Shippou nodded and walked off. Inu-yasha had left and went back to think by the well.

"Hey Neko-yasha…"

Neko-yasha turned around and walked over to Sango. She sat in her lap and looked up.

"Yes Sango…"

"Well Neko-yasha…"

"Hey Inu-yasha!"

Miroku had just got word of the plan and thought it was a great idea.

"Yea?

What do you want?"

Miroku walked over to Inu-yasha and sat down beside him and leaned against the well.

"You like Neko-yasha right?"

"Yea… and your point is?"

Miroku sighed.

"Don't you even wonder if she was the same age as Kagome when you first saw here… that you would mate with her?"

Inu-yasha whipped his head around and looked strait into the monk's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!

I WOULD NEVER THINK LIKE THAT!"

"I can see it in your eyes Inu-yasha. Whenever you look at her, I can tell that you just wish for some thing. You wish that she was older."

Inu-yasha looked down.

"Yea but no way in hells that, that is ever ganna happen."

Miroku sighed.

"Why don't you just take a look around Inu-yasha?

I'm a monk, I can perform those kind of miracles!"

Inu-yasha got up.

"So…. your asking me if I want this?"

"That's what it looks like."

Inu-yasha turned around

"Then yea… I would love it."

He leaped up into the trees and was gone.

'Ok one down. One more to go.'

Miroku thought as he got up and started to head back to the hut.

"So… you would want that?"

"Yup!"

Neko-yasha said as she walked into the hut. Neko-yasha had just turned 7 a month ago and was starting to take on a demon form in the world. Her claws and fangs were growing. And the cutest part about her was her cat like ears on her head had grown fully into adult ears. She had started to take her power very seriously now and had started to find more shards. They had collected about 23 shards and were all molded together and it started to look like a glass ball, which was tied around Neko-yasha's neck for safekeeping.

"Hey there…"

Miroku said as he kissed Sango on the lips.

"How did it go with dog boy?"

"Great. And yours?"

Sango smiled.

"Just Perrrrrfect."

Sango replied as Miroku and Shippou both laughed.

"It wasn't that I had to per sway her. She wanted to make Inu-yasha happy."

Neko-yasha had come back out with her out fits and smiled.

"Hi Miroku!"

"Hey… are you ready?"

Neko-yasha walked over to him and placed the clothing down.

"Can you make these fit me too?"

Miroku got up and walked around Neko-yasha.

"Of course. Now what I need you to do is close your eyes and stand very still. Ok?"

Neko-yasha nodded and closed her eyes.

"Ok. I'm ready."

The monk walked around the little girl a couple of times and chanted. There was a cloud starting to surround Neko-yasha. When it was all over Neko-yasha opened her eyes to see that everyone was at eye level.

"Oh my…"

Neko-yasha looked down and smiled.

"It worked…."

"I'll say…"

Shippou said as he started to advance on her. Sango grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"She's Inu-yasha's not for your hungry fantasies!"

"Aww… come on Sango."

Sango just shook her head and turned towards Miroku.

"Well done."

Miroku smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yup… he's ganna love her…"

"Where's Inu-yasha?"

"He's up in the trees over by the well."

Neko-yasha nodded and walked off.

Oh My God!!! Plot twist!!! Lol Next chapter is really good…..


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

"Inu-yasha?"

Neko-yasha walked right to the well and sat down.

"INU-YASHA!

COME ON OUT!"

She smiled to herself.

"Wonder what he'll think of me?"

"I'd say he would think that you look…."

Neko-yasha got up and turned around to see Inu-yasha staring right into her eyes.

"… hot…."

Neko-yasha blushed and giggled.

"Well I guess Miroku did a good job if you 're happy with the results."

Inu-yasha hopped over the well and stood right in front of Neko-yasha. She backed up a bit and he put his arms around her waist.

"Where do you think your going?"

Neko-yasha smirked.

"Well I thought I was ganna go back to camp and let Shippou have his way with me…."

Inu-yasha growled into Neko-yasha's ear.

"But as I can see…. Your temptations are getting the better of you… So I guess I will stay and let you do as you please…."

Neko-yasha smiled sweetly at Inu-yasha. He grinned showing his white teeth and lean in and before he got to kiss her he smelt some thing.

"Fuck!

What the hell is he doing here?"

Kouga had just got there in time to see Neko-yasha almost being kissed.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Kagome."

Neko-yasha turned around and glared at him.

"Who the fuck are you calling Kagome?

You know my mother?

And… Who the fuck are you?"

Kouga blinked a couple of times and walked up to Neko-yasha.

"Well… You must be the daughter of the lovely Kagome. I am Kouga…"

He bowed and advanced even closer.

"My you have such beautiful eyes. My I call you princess?

Or how about Mate?"

Neko-yasha stepped back as Inu-yasha got in front of her.

"Kouga get the fuck out of here!

Kagome stopped me from killing you… BUT NEKO-YASHA SURE AS HELL WON'T!!"

Inu-yasha took out his tesigga and was about to kill Kouga when Neko-yasha spoke.

"Let me talk to him for one minute."

Inu-yasha stepped back and Neko-yasha cleared her throat.

"Alright Kouga…. My mother must have liked you in some way cause she let you live… But I'm not ganna be so nice… You ever come in 20 feet of me I'll let dog boy here kill you just for fun!

You understand me?"

Kouga nodded and slowly walked up to her.

"Well I guess I was wrong…. You're as beautiful as your mother but you got the emotions of Inu-yasha…."

He leaned over to kiss her but instead got one hell of a slap.

"YOU PERVERT!

GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Kouga ran away and Neko-yasha looked back at Inu-yasha. He had put his tesigga away and was walked up to her. Inu-yasha touched Neko-yasha's face and looked carefully.

"He didn't kiss you."

"Well of course not. I hit him."

Inu-yasha smirked.

"You are just like me in so many ways…"

Neko-yasha smiled and looked to the ground. Inu-yasha brought her chin up and kissed her softly. Neko-yasha was surprised and didn't know how to reacted so she just kissed back with all her love towards Inu-yasha. When they broke the kiss Neko-yasha closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Ginger. My favorite."

Inu-yasha sighed.

"And you are like your mother in so many ways…"

Neko-yasha opened up her eyes and slowly sank to the ground, as did Inu-yasha.

"Tell me about my father Inu-yasha. You were close to my mother so you must know him. What was he like?"

Inu-yasha closed his eyes and brought Neko-yasha into his lap.

"Neko-yasha… your father was a……… good man until… until he thought he was going to loose your mother to some one else"

"What do you mean?"

Neko-yasha said in a quiver.

"I mean that your father………. Made love to your mother with out her consent."

"But then that's not making love…"

Neko-yasha blinked away the tears that were starting to come.

"That's… rape."

She said hoarsely.

Inu-yasha hugged Neko-yasha tightly and whispered.

"Neko-yasha… Your father was your mother's boyfriend and he raped your mother on the night she graduated from high school. I killed him when I found out that he had done it…"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then you did the right thing…."

They both were quiet for a minute or two then Neko-yasha spoke up again.

"Inu-yasha?"

He looked down and bowed for her to continue.

"Can we take it slow?….."

Inu-yasha smiled and chuckled.

"What ever you want to do…"

Neko-yasha whipped her head around and got up.

"Jewel shard. Or shards I might say…"

Inu-yasha got out his tessiga and growled. Out of the woods came a known demon.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru?"

The demon bowed and walked towards them both, pointing his attention to Neko-yasha.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother Inu-yasha?

And why haven't you introduced me to your lovely new pet?"

"New pet?"

Neko-yasha whispered to herself.

"Forget what you're thinking and go away!"

"Oh now Inu-yasha, One that is so lovely and beautiful like her mother can never be forgotten."

'What the hell is he talking about?' Neko-yasha thought as she walked back behind Inu-yasha for protection.

"You fucking pervert!

Your not having Neko-yasha for your own doing!"

"And you think she'll let you have your way with her?"

"Of course!

Why wouldn't I?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Neko-yasha.

"So the beauty does speak. And she is a Halfling like your self. Isn't that cute."

Neko-yasha growled and stepped up towards Sesshomaru.

"Ok dumb ass!

What do you want?"

"Oh my, my, my. What big words from such a small body."

Neko-yasha hissed at the demon and twitched her ears.

"Oh how lovely, a cat demon. If the doggy catches the little kitty, does he get a little pussy?"

"OK THAT'S IT!"

Inu-yasha charged towards him and sliced his chest wide open. Sesshoumaru backed away and stabbed Neko-yasha before he fled. Neko-yasha winced as she fell holding her side.

"Neko-yasha!"

"I'll… Be… Fine…"

Neko-yasha stuttered as she slowly got back up.

"I hate your brother. He's even more perverted then Kouga!"

Inu-yasha chuckled as he went over to help Neko-yasha.

"If the doggy catches the kitty, will he then get a little pussy?

God, where the hell did he get that from?"

"I don't know maybe from the other world."

They both sat down again by the well and sighed.

"Inu-yasha… I'm sorry but I need to rest. I'm so tired."

"Go ahead I'll right here when you wake up."

Inu-yasha said as he watched Neko-yasha slowly close her eyes and sigh.

Ok kinda boring and confusing at the same time. You might need to read that again just to understand it. I know I had to when I wrote it. Lol. Next chapter up!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmmm…… uh?"

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

"Mmmm…… uh?"

Neko-yasha woke up finding that she was being carried 'and very gently' as she added to herself as she looked up to see a very determined Inu-yasha. She looked around and saw that they were above the tree's and could hear the others not to far behind.

"Where are we going?"

"To find the next jewel shard, oh and good that your up. I need you…"

Inu-yasha had stopped and was standing on a branch.

"Oh really?"

Neko-yasha got out of Inu-yasha's arms and slowly stood right in front of him.

"Can you sense any thing?"

"Well…."

Neko-yasha looked around and wiggled her ears and sniffed.

"What is it Inu-yasha?"

Miroku said as the others came to a halt. Neko-yasha turned around and walked on her tiptoe's toward the end of the branch and leaped off of it.

"Nothing Miroku…"

Inu-yasha started again trying his best to keep up with Neko-yasha.

"I guess Neko-yasha has sensed some thing?"

Miroku said as Sango smirked and started to run.

"How very observant you are."

Shippou and Miroku caught up with her and ran faster.

"I like to think of myself as the one…."

"Who's the stupidest?"

Shippou laughed at his own joke as well did Sango. Up in the tree's Neko-yasha had sensed a shard, well really more then just a shard, maybe like 6. She would not let this slip by her. She felt a hand come up and grab onto hers and she smiled.

"There are 6."

Inu-yasha smiled.

"Very good. Your senses have become even more heightened then I would of imagined."

They both raced and jumped down at the same time and stopped.

"They're gone!

How could they of… No wait they're…."

Neko-yasha started to turn around in all directions watching the shards surrounded them both.

"They're 6 demons…."

Inu-yasha growled and drew his tessiga. The others caught up and were ready for action.

"Well, if it isssssn't the little bitch. I thought I killed you a long time ago."

A snake demon slowly raised its head and glared at Neko-yasha.

"You must be the demon that killed my mother."

"Why of corusssssssssse. Sssssesssshoumaru wanted me to come back and finisssh up my job."

"Guys get the other demons…."

She hissed at the snake and bared her teeth.

"This one's mine!"

Neko-yasha ran at the demon and screamed in furry. Inu-yasha looked back at the others.

"Don't worry about us we can take these ass holes!"

They all went to work on destroying the demons and getting the shards. Neko-yasha was starting to get really annoyed.

"Here kitty, kitty…"

The demon snake slithered up to her and caught both of her hands.

"Look'ssssss like I caught the kitty. Do I get ssssome pussssssssssssy?"

"WHY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Neko-yasha hissed and kicked the snake right in the jaw and he let her go.

"I'M GANNA FUCKING RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

The snake just smiled as his tail coiled around her waist and slowly went up her shirt. Neko-yasha felt this and screamed. She didn't wanna get raped. She had just turned 16!

She used her "claws of steal" and sliced open it's chest. Blood gushed out and on onto Neko-yasha.

"Well I don't mind my girl'sssssss being covered in blood before I rape them!"

Neko-yasha couldn't stop him.

"SOME ONE FUCKING HELP ME BEFORE I GET FUCKING RAPED!"

She could feel his hands start to go into her pants. This was it. She was ganna die right here. Right now. She screamed when she felt him hit her pussy and after that didn't feel a thing and opened her eyes to see a very concerned Miroku and Sango looking at her.

"Did he cut you any where down there?"

Miroku asked in worry.

"I…. I…. Think so…"

Neko-yasha said quietly to herself.

"Some one's gatta check."

Shippou said as he came running over. Sango help Neko-yasha sit up and she looked over to Inu-yasha.

"Great he loves to give a few words before he kills…."

"NOW IF YOU HAVE CUT OR HURT HER IN ANY WAY I'M GANNA KILL YOU SLOWLY, BUT IF HAVE JUST SCARED HER FOR LIFE I'M STILL GANNA KILL YOU!

NO MATTER WHAT BASTARD, YOUR GANNA DIE!"

Inu-yasha pinned the snake demon up onto a tree and walked over to Neko-yasha.

"Who do you trust?"

Neko-yasha looked at Inu-yasha.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who do you trust?

I gatta know if he hurt you, and some one's ganna have to look…. So who do you trust?"

"You…"

Neko-yasha winced and looked down.

"Ok every one turn around…"

The gang nodded and turned away.

Inu-yasha slowly got on his knees and slowly ran his hands up Neko-yasha's legs. She winced when he came to her thighs and whimpered when he went higher, but she really screamed when he touched her womanhood.

"Ok I was afraid of that… I gatta take a look…."

Inu-yasha reached up and slowly undid the tie on Neko-yasha's pants and stopped. He looked up into her eyes.

"Will you let me look?"

"…Yes…"

Neko-yasha said as she looked back into his eyes. Inu-yasha went back and slowly pulled down her pants all the way to her knees then looked back up. There were bruises all along her thighs and he slowly parted her legs and winced to himself. Blood was dripping from her vagina but thank god the blood was not coming from inside. Inu-yasha ripped off his red fire-rat cote and put it over her lower form.

"I'll be right back… Don't go away…"

He slowly got up and walked over to the snake demon.

"Ok…. well I guess I gatta kill you slowly… CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IN THE FUCKING WORLD TO TREAT A LADY RIGHT!"

He drew his tessiga and slit all the way up his arms slowly, and then across the face. Down the neck, and right to his man hood.

"You wouldn't cut off a man'ssssssss pride would you?"

"Oh I would if you tortured my woman…"

"Sssssssee I didn't…."

"Oh but you did…."

Inu-yasha roared and sliced right thought the demon's man hood and the snake disintegrated. Inu-yasha walked back over to Neko-yasha and picked her up. Her tore off her pants and pressed lightly on his cote on her.

"You ok?"

Neko-yasha nodded and looked down.

"If it wasn't for you… then I would have been raped. I couldn't stop him."

"I know… It's ok…. Your not a full or even half demon like me…your ¼ demon…. And you did your best…. You even did better then your mother…"

Inu-yasha whispered as the rest of the gang followed him back to camp.

"We got 6 shards. I think that was good!"

Shippou said as he raced ahead of every one.

"I guess we did well…."

Sango said as she felt a certain hand come up and rub her ass.

"Don't worry you'll get your share tonight…."

Sango whispered and giggled as the monk just stood there shocked.

"Come on… you don't wanna miss your one opportunity…"

Miroku smirked and caught up with the gang. They got back to camp around midnight and every one went to bed…Well Sango and Miroku for a "walk" and fucked all night. Shippou had gone to bed and Neko-yasha and Inu-yasha were the last ones. Inu-yasha leaped down from his place up in the tree and walked over to Neko-yasha.

"How are you doing?

Better?"

"I think it's stopped bleeding…"

Neko-yasha said as she pulled off the cote.

"And I guess you want this washed?"

Neko-yasha said. Inu-yasha just smirked and got down on his hands and knees and looked.

"Yup it's all better."

Neko-yasha sighed and yawned.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Inu-yasha was about to go back up when he heard this. He turned around and slowly went over to her. Neko-yasha was putting back on her pants when she felt her lips being melted into others. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Of course…"

Inu-yasha replied as he swept Neko-yasha off her feet and placed her in his lap in the tree.

"Thanks…"

Neko-yasha kissed Inu-yasha on the nose and snuggled into him. He sighed and she fell asleep.

'It's just perfect. Just the way I want it to go…' Inu-yasha thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes.

Neko-yasha opened one eye and slowly opened the other. It wasn't even past 3 A.M. She slowly looked down and saw that two strong arms were holding her. 'Great.' Neko-yasha thought. She slowly slipped out of them and turned around to face Inu-yasha.

"I'll only be gone for a minute or two…"

She whispered to the sleeping half demon. Neko-yasha gently kissed his forehead and leaped down.

"Ok the hard part is now over. Time to take a bath."

She walked away from the campsite and headed strait for the lake. It would be peaceful and she didn't need to worry about any one watching her. She slowly stripped and waded into the water. Her catlike ears wiggled and she purred. It was so nice and warm. She dove under the water and came back up a couple of feet away. She was washing herself when some one grabbed her and pulled her under the water. She got back to the surface and quickly looked around. She hadn't sensed any one and she couldn't see who did that.

"I thought you could sense every thing."

Neko-yasha jumped and turned on a dime to see a naked Inu-yasha standing right there.

"Oops…."

Inu-yasha waded up to her and looked into Neko-yasha's eyes. They shone with the full moon right above them and he sighed.

"What did you think?

That I wouldn't be able to notice a weight difference after you left?

That I wouldn't feel the warmth from your body pressed against mine, leave?"

"Well I wanted to take a bath. And tonight was such a great night…"

Neko-yasha dove under again and came up right behind Inu-yasha.

"That I thought if you did wake up that we could have some _fun_…"

Inu-yasha growled and kissed Neko-yasha on the lips. She purred and moaned. They released and Inu-yasha let his hands fall to Neko-yash'a waist then to her pussy.

"Will you let me?"

Neko-yasha moaned.

"Yes…Inu-yasha please…"

He smirked and let one hand snake around her back and the other go from the top of her wet lips to the bottom. Neko-yasha moaned a bit louder and felt her legs to numb. She fell slightly but Inu-yasha was right there to catch her.

"May I go inside Neko-yasha?"

Neko-yasha looked into Inu-yash'a eyes. They were full of love and passion. Neko-yasha didn't trust her voice and nodded. Inu-yasha slowly let one finger glide right into her and Neko-yasha gasped.

"Does it feel good Neko-yasha?"

"…Uh huh…. Mmmmmmm…."

She slowly closed her eyes and let her lips open as Inu-yasha inserted another finger and kissed her sliding his tongue into her. Neko-yasha moaned against Inu-yasha'a mouth as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. He went faster and faster until he felt her juices start to flow. When Neko-yasha was done panting and moaning Inu-yasha licked his fingers clean and smiled.

"You taste great."

Neko-yasha smiled and breathed.

"Well you were great."

"So were you."

Neko-yasha sank down and Inu-yasha just held her there in the water under the moon light.

"My turn…"

"No Neko-yasha…. Not tonight. Tomorrow night. I promise. Your way to tired right now."

Inu-yasha slowly picked Neko-yasha up and set her down on land. He slowly dressed himself and dressed her as well and took her back to camp and back up into the tree where they both slept soundly.

Sexy party times!!! Lol don't worry you'll get all the good stuff next chapter. Promise


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

"Ok I've got two rabbits for Miroku and Sango, and two fish and berries for Shippou. Now to get Inu-yasha and my food."

Neko-yasha said as dawn was breaking. Back at the camp Sango had started a fire and was waking up the boys.

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS!"

She giggled as Miroku and Shippou both winced.

"What was that for?"

"Well you guys were asleep and breakfast will be here soon…"

Sango said as she slowly walked over to her monk. Miroku smiled and yawned.

"That was fun…"

"Well you were the best…"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Shippou said as he got up and started to stretch.

"Oh nothing Shippou…."

"Where's Neko-yasha…."

A very sleepy Inu-yasha said as he hopped down from the tree that they both had slept in last night.

"Oh I thought you were with her… Well Neko-yasha went out to get us some food. She'll be back soon."

"When did she leave?"

"Oh just before around dawn. Why?"

Inu-yasha shook his head.

"No reason Sango… So she'll be back soon?"

"Yup"

Sango said as she added more wood to the fire.

"Well she's back sooner then you think…"

Neko-yasha said as she smiled. She dropped all the food and sighed.

"NEKO-YASHA!?"

"Hmm?"

She turned around to a drooling Shippou and Miroku.

"Where in the world…"

"I got the shit you liked. Rabbits for you and Sango… Berries and fish for Shippou…. And a deer for Inu-yasha and me…."

Neko-yasha said as she sat down. The gang just looked at her and after a minute they started to cook the food. After everyone had finished Neko-yasha had left for a walk.

'He was so good last night, but why did he want to stop?

Did I do some thing wrong….'

Neko-yasha's thoughts were interrupted by a hand sliding it's self across her waist. She gasped when she turned around to find that it was not Inu-yasha.

"YOU!"

"Who were you expecting kitty…. Your doggy?"

Sesshoumaru said as he looked deeply into Neko-yasha's eyes.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why not?

Do I not have the power to control you, like my brother does?"

"HE DOES NOT CONTROL ME!"

"I was there last night, he did. You wanted to continue, but he did not let you."

"HOW DARE YOU WATCH ME AND INU-YASHA!"

Neko-yasha screamed as she brought out a hand to slap him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand.

"Now you can't do that. I give you no right to hit me."

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!

THAT'S ALL THE RIGHT I HAVE, TO HIT YOU!"

Sesshoumaru brought Neko-yasha's hand up and kissed it. She screamed and kicked him hard in the balls.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

The lord demon fell and winced. He looked up into Neko-yasha's eyes.

"He'll not claim you as his, I will."

"FORGET IT!

YOUR NOT TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed onto her leg and Neko-yasha fell.

"INU-YASHA!

INU-YASHA!"

Inu-yasha was talking with Miroku when he heard is mate to be scream.

"NEKO-YASHA!"

He raced off and stopped dead in his tracks to find his brother on top of Neko-yasha, thankfully they were both still clothed.

"GET OFF OF HER!

NOW!"

Inu-yasha drew his tesigga and growled.

"No I don't think I will. And just to be a good person. I'll let you watch as I mate with her…"

He said as he started to ride Neko-yasha. He bend down and kissed her on the neck. Neko-yasha moaned in pain and looked over to Inu-yasha and let a tear fall. Inu-yasha saw her and ran strait at his brother. He sliced Sesshoumaru's other arm and drove him to his own land. Inu-yasha walked back over to Neko-yasha and picked her up.

"Your saved Neko-yasha…. No one will hurt you…."

She looked up into Inu-yasha's eyes.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you controlling me?"

Inu-yasha sat down and hugged Neko-yasha.

"No…. I would never want to control you, Neko-yasha… I love you"

Neko-yasha leaned up and kissed Inu-yasha on the lips.

"And I love you…"

They both smiled and got up. They went back to camp and the gang headed off. They had gotten 2 more shards and the sacred jewel was half way done. They had all stopped again and had set up camp. They all ate the deer that Neko-yasha had caught earlier and one by one they were going to sleep.

"You guys don't stay up to late…"

Shippou said as he got into the sleeping bag.

"Don't worry your little head Shippou, I'm going to bed real soon…"

Shippou nodded and went off to dream land. Inu-yasha looked over to Neko-yasha but she wasn't there. He got up and started to sniff.

"Did she really go to sleep like she said she would?"

He whispered. He felt a hot breath go across his neck and he sighed.

"In your dreams boy…"

Neko-yasha breathed and jumped up into the trees. Inu-yasha followed and found Neko-yasha lying there naked with one leg on either side of the branch she was sitting on. He growled cause he couldn't see what he was longing for.

"What?

Can't see what you want?"

Neko-yasha smiled as she swayed her legs back and forth as she went up and down on the branch. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm…. Inu…"

Inu-yasha gasped. She was torturing him!

Well he wasn't going to stand for that. He slowly went up behind her and slipped a hand in front of her and down to her pussy. Inu-yasha slipped two fingers in there and grinned. She was already wet, well actually dripping wet.

"Oh Inu!"

Inu-yasha took his fingers out of her and licked them. Neko-yasha opened her eyes and wined.

"Don't worry… I'm just taking off my clothes… I'm right here…"

He slowly stripped and sat back down behind Neko-yasha and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we should do this some where comfortable…'

Inu-yasha jumped down and ran towards the lake. He let go of Neko-yasha when they were in the water and stood back. Neko-yasha turned around and smiled. She let one hand slide up her body to her breast and squeezed it. Inu-yasha walked over to Neko-yasha and kissed her. They both moaned and closed they're eyes. When they broke for air, Neko-yasha reached down and stroked Inu-yasha. His cock had gone stiff and he moaned.

"Mmmm…"

"I guess you like that Inu-yasha…"

She stroked it faster and started to pump it with both her hands. Neko-yasha never let her eyes drifted away from Inu-yasha's. She knelt down and took it into her mouth. She licked it and sucked on it and deep throat it while looking into Inu-yasha's eyes. He had closed his and started to breath harder.

"Oh…mmm…Neko-yasha… I'm…ganna…I'm…Cumming!"

Inu-yasha shot his hot sticky seed into Neko-yash's waiting mouth. She smiled and swallowed it all down. She stood back up and licked her lips.

"…God girl your good…"

Inu-yasha stated as he was catching his breath. Neko-yasha just bowed and looked up to see a full moon looking strait back at her.

"What a pirrrrrrrfect night to mate…"

Neko-yasha whispered as she sank into the water. Inu-yasha held her up and looked into her eyes.

"How do you like it hon…"

"Fast, ruff, and slow at the end…."

Inu-yasha placed is shafted near Neko-yasha's entrance and let Neko-yasha guide it through her lips. Inu-yasha swiftly captured her lips and drove him-self into her. Neko-yasha screamed into Inu-yasha's mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Neko-yasha?"

Inu-yasha whispered into Neko-yasha's ear.

"I'm ok Inu… Please go on…"

He started out slow, his rhythm starting to get faster. But when he heard the sound of pleasure coming from Neko-yasha's mouth he started to slam into her harder and harder.

"MORE INU!

FASTER!

HARDER!"

Neko-yasha screamed as she felt her walls tighten around Inu-yasha. He gave one more final hard thrust and shot his seed into Neko-yasha as she climaxed as well. As they both came Inu-yasha and Neko-yasha bit down on each other's neck to claim them selves to each other.

After a while they both got out of the water and quickly got back to they're tree.

"You were great Inu…"

Inu-yasha nodded as he settled back down and brought his mate close to him.

"And you… My love… were tight and sweet as ever…"

Neko-yasha sighed and closed her eyes.

"What will the other's think?"

"They wont find out… Well not to soon…"

Inu-yasha said as he rubbed Neko-yash'a belly. He knew that they had conceived they're first child but Neko-yasha would not find out till later. When the morning sickness hit her. He sighed and closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his lover.

Yay!!! Love is in the air people. Lol Next chapter good to go.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

Neko-yasha woke up and quickly got dressed. She looked up to see a pair of glowing gold eyes looking at her.

"Your already dressed…. But how?"

Inu-yasha smirked and put his hands behind his head and he sighed.

"Well when you were deep asleep I got up and got dressed. And I thought I would love the view of you dressing so…"

Neko-yasha growled and through her own fire-rat cote at Inu-yasha's head to block his view.

"There. That's better…"

She hopped down to see a very teary Sango running towards her.

"HE ASKED ME!

HE ASKED ME!"

"SSHHhhhh…. Ok who asked you what?"

"MIROKU…Miroku asked me to marry him!"

Sango replied as she giggled with delight. Neko-yasha smiled.

"So what did you answer?"

"YES!"

Both of the girls laughed and shouted. All the boys had come from dreamland to see two girls dancing and clapping they're hands.

"What are they happy about?"

Shippou said as he sat down by the fire. Inu-yasha walked over to Miroku.

"So you did it, didn't you?"

The monk nodded and smiled.

"I've never seen them both so happy."

"I'll say…"

Shippou said quietly. Both of the girls started to talk and the boys listened in.

"…Oh Sango!

What are you ganna wear?"

"…Well I thought you could make some thing, and you could be my brides maid. And Shippou could be the ring barrier, and Inu-yasha could be the best man…"

"… So you want a normal white dress?"

"… Oh yes…. And you could wear your baby blue dress…"

Neko-yasha giggled when she heard what Sango had whispered into her ear. Inu-yasha heard it all right. Man those girls and they're stories.

All day it was like this. The girls always went off talking and the boys were left to wonder. Neko-yasha had come up with a normal style of wedding dress and she had stopped by the nearest village to pick up the fabric and start to sow it together. The gang spent three days and nights at the village while Neko-yasha spent most of her time sowing up the wedding dress. When it was done Sango tried it on and let Inu-yasha give his thoughts on it.

"Well… It's a bit…no…I like it… It's nice."

Neko-yasha smiled and hugged Inu-yasha.

"Thanks…"

The gang left to go back to the village where Keade was. When they got there the girls had started to send out the invitations and started on the dresses. But one night Neko-yasha felt real sick and went out for a walk.

"What's going on?"

Neko-yasha said to herself as she fell and lay near the bone eater's well. She felt so sick. What was wrong with her?

Inu-yasha had seen his mate fall and had hopped down from the trees and walked over to Neko-yasha and sat her up.

"Neko?"

"Inu…"

Inu-yasha brought Neko-yasha into his lap and rocked her.

"Listen Neko… it's morning sickness… It's…"

"I'm pregnant?"

Inu-yasha nodded.

"Did you want to be?"

"Inu… I did…I do…It has been 4 days since we last made love…"

"Yes I know Neko…"

"I want to make love again…"

Inu-yasha kissed Neko-yasha deeply and they made love right there in plain site for everyone to see. And some one did see. Shippou did.

"Well I guess it's time to tell the others…"

He slowly walked back to the hut and told every one.

"THEY DID!"

"Four days ago….?"

"Well it's about time."

Keade said as she was putting the last touches on Neko-yasha's dress.

"And she's also pregnant!"

Shippou added as he sat down.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she didn't know…"

Miroku said to Sango.

"So they're making love right out in the middle of night?"

Shippou nodded.

"Well then we'll let them be. It took Inu-yasha long time to get over Kagome…"

The other nodded and finished up the outfits for the wedding. As they were packing up Neko-yasha walked in and so did Inu-yasha. Sango looked up at Neko-yasha and smiled. She smiled back sweetly and sat down. Inu-yasha sat down beside her and yawned.

"So you're finally done with the stupid clothing. Good…"

"Well not really. We need to make adjustments on Neko-yasha's outfit…"

Neko-yasha looked around and saw the Miroku and Sango and Keade and Shippou were all looking at Inu-yasha and her. She looked down and shifted a bit. Inu-yasha could sense the fear in Neko-yasha and brought a hand be hind them and put it on her back and rubbed softly.

"Neko-yasha…. I know that…"

Neko-yasha looked deeply into Sango's eyes and nodded. They both smiled and laughed.

"Well some one was going to find out sooner or later…"

Neko-yasha said as she looked back at Inu-yasha.

It was one day before the wedding and Sango came in and quietly sat down beside Neko-yasha. Neko-yasha was 3 months pregnant and she did look it. Her belly had started to get rounder and she was eating a lot more and was having more mood swings.

"Sango how are you?"

"Oh I'm nervous Neko-yasha… And you?"

"I've had better days…"

The two girls laughed. They tried on they're wedding gowns and danced around a bit in them. They were perfect. They sat down again and had some green tea.

It had been a long three months but the day was here. Neko-yasha ran towards the hut where the boys were and she hopped in with only a towel on.

"Boys?"

Inu-yasha and Miroku turned around and bowed. Neko-yasha frowned when she saw that the ties weren't done up right nor the rest of the suits.

"Guys!

Can't you boys do any thing right?"

She walked up and fixed up both they're ties and did up they're suits.

"There… Done…"

Inu-yasha was dressed up in a white tux with a red tie. And Miroku was in a black tux with a white tie.

"Yummm…. You guys look good…"

"And you will to when you get dressed…."

Inu-yasha said as he walked his mate to the door.

"Go on the wedding starts real soon…"

"Ok Inu."

Neko-yasha jumped up and kissed her boy on the nose and ran across the village to the other hut where the girls where getting ready.

"Did any one see you?"

"Well I was running through the village only wearing a white towel, so I think no one saw me."

Keade and Sango laughed. Sango was fixing up the top that she was wearing and Keade was helping Neko-yasha get into her dress.

"I hope no one says for me to loose a could of pounds."

"I don't any one would. Every one knows you're pregnant."

Neko-yasha looked out side to see that every one was ready. She saw Inu-yasha and Miroku waiting at the alter for them and Shippou walking down the aisle with a nice little pillow and two lovely rings on it. Neako-yasha looked back and saw Keade motioning her to go. They both walked out and slowly walked down the aisle with Sango trailing behind. They ceremony was wonderful and it was around midnight when the dancing had started.

"GIRLS AND BOYS!

I WANNA INTRODUCE TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME MIROKU AND LADY SANGO!"

Inu-yasha shouted as the crowed cheered. Sango and Miroku walked out of the hut and smiled.

They had eaten and Sango had gotten up.

"Tonight we are celebrating my wedding of course but also we are celebrating the union of my two best friends. And I think instead of the bride and groom starting off the first dance that my two best friends should. Neko-yasha… Inu-yasha… The dance floor is all yours…"

Inu-yasha got up and led Neko-yasha to the dance floor. She looked into Inu-yasha's eyes and he smiled.

The music had started off slow and then quickened the pace. Both Inu-yasha and Neko-yasha had kept to the beat very well. They smiled and laughed as the song suddenly ended and every one clapped. The bride and groom joined and then every one was in dancing and having fun.

Yay a wedding!!! I always cry at weddings……Don't you? Last chapter will be up and ready to go very soon


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

"I'm so fat!"

Neko-yasha moaned. She was 9 months pregnant and she was sick of it. Neko-yasha felt fat and tired and hungry all the time. Inu-yasha had finally got her off her feet and got her to stay in Keade's hut till she gave birth. So Neko-yasha was sitting up in the hut complaining.

"Please Lady Neko-yasha, You're not fat…"

"YES I AM!"

"Neko-yasha!

Please calm down…"

Sango said as she brought her some soup.

"When will Inu-yasha be back?

I'm sure Neko-yasha will love to see him…"

Shippou said quietly to Miroku.

"He'll be back soon. He went to go get some more blankets for Lady Neko-yasha…."

Neko-yasha had fallen asleep again and Inu-yasha had quietly walked in.

"Here…"

He placed the furs all over the ground and sat down.

"So… How is she?"

"Well she complained that she was fat, and tired. She ate her soup. And went to sleep."

Sango said as she yawned and sat in Miroku's lap. Shippou got up.

"I'm going for a walk. If any one needs me I'll be out by the lake."

Miroku nodded and sighed.

"Any day now Inu-yasha, are you ready?"

Inu-yasha got up and sat down beside his sleeping mate.

"Well… If she is then I am… I have been thinking about my child…"

"And?"

Sango asked as she slowly closed her eyes.

"And if it is a girl then it will be a princess to this land, She'll look and be the best, but if my child is a boy, he'll be strong. And the most hansom man ever to walk this earth. Either way, my child will be strong and fast, just like their mother…"

Miroku smiled.

"You are ready to become a father Inu-yasha… Every since Kagome was brought to this time you were always ready to take action. In defending what needed to be."

Inu-yasha bowed and looked out the window to the setting sun and sighed. He looked back down to Neko-yasha.

'You are so beautiful… I hope our child is a girl. She'll look just like you. Or a boy, he'll have the laughter and moods just like you… I love you Neko-yasha…' Inu-yasha thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to dream land.

In the middle of the night Neko-yasha had woken up.

"Oh my god. My water!

Ok don't panic…"

She screamed and Inu-yasha instantly woke up.

"What is it?"

He questioned while holding onto his tesigga.

"PUT THAT AWAY AND GET ME HELP!

MY WATER BROKE!"

Sango had woken up and was helping to calm down Neko-yasha. Shippou had come back and Miroku had gotten to his feet.

"Come one Inu-yasha!

We must go get help!"

Inu-yasha nodded and ran out with Miroku to find Keade. They found her sleeping in a hut near the hut the gang was staying in.

"KEADE!

COME QUICK!

NEKO-YASHA IS HAVNG HER BABY!"

Miroku yelled. Keade quickly got her things and ran to Neko-yasha's aid.

"Ok, how fast are the contractions coming?"

"…. A minute a part…"

Neko-yasha said as she breathed heavily.

"Ok your 7 centimeters. Only 3 more to go then we can start to push…"

Keade sat down and helped Neko-yasha get into position.

"Since your ¼ demon and Inu-yasha is ½ demon your baby should be half as well…"

"Oh how nice…"

Neko-yasha said. She grunted as another contraction came and went. Inu-yasha has sat down beside Neko-yasha and was holding her hand. Sango was placing more furs under Neko-yasha and Shippou and Miroku were getting clothes wet and getting more water. Neko-yasha had gone three more centimeters's in ten minutes and was ready to start pushing.

"Now Neko-yasha listen to me. On the next contraction push with all your might while Inu-yasha counts to ten. When he's done counting to ten you stop ok?"

Neko-yasha nodded and felt a contraction start.

"OK NOW PUSH!"

Inu-yasha started counting to ten while Neko-yasha pushed with all her might.

"8…9…10 ok stop!"

Inu-yasha said as he felt the grip on his hand loosen slightly. Neko-yasha breathed.

"OK AGAIN!"

Neko-yasha did this three more times and on the last push she screamed as her baby came out into the world. She dropped her head and closed her eyes listening to the sweet sound of a baby's first cry.

"Congratulations Neko-yasha… It's a baby girl…"

Inu-yasha looked down to his mate and smiled.

"You did it Neko…"

He leaned down and kissed Neko-yasha on the nose.

"She's perfect Neko-yasha!"

Sango said as she cleaned off the baby. She looked just like Inu-yasha. Silver-white hair, with tinny little cat like ears. And golden eyes. Inu-yasha took his new baby girl in his arms and smiled. She was beautiful, just like his mate. He gave the baby to Neko-yasha.

"Nein-Yasha, her name will be Nein-Yasha…"

Neko-yasha said quietly. Nein-Yasha opened her eyes and smiled up at Neko-yasha. She moved her arm up and touched Inu-yasha's ears and smiled again.

"Picture perfect!"

Shippou said as he came back with new towels. He sat down and every one else watched as Nein-Yasha looked up at Inu-yasha.

"I guess Nein-Yasha will be a great name for you…"

Every one went to bed while Inu-yasha stayed up and looked after his new baby girl.

"I love you… You know that?

You're my little girl… I'll look after you… I'll make sure no one hurts you in any way…"

He kissed Nein-Yasha softly on her forehead and she yawned. Nein-Yasha closed her eyes, as did Inu-yasha.

'I'm a father…'

Oh so touching. Ok so this is not the last chapter there's just one more to go.


	12. Chapter 12

"DADDY!"

I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

ENJOY!!!

"DADDY!"

Nein-Yasha said as she looked at Inu-yasha coming through the forest. Neko-yasha smiled and kissed her

daughter.

"Well finally!

I thought you had died…"

"Would I ever break a promise?"

"Well…"

"DADDY!

DADDY!"

Inu-yasha looked down at his daughter and picked her up.

"I guess you missed me too?"

Nein-Yasha smiled and gave her father a big hug.

Nein-Yasha had just turned three and she could already talk and walk on her own. She could lift up tesigga and use her claws as weapons. Neko-yasha had gone back to the slick, skinny, sexy girl. And Inu-yasha had become very soft. So there were less swearing and mood swings, and every thing could thank Nein-Yasha for that.

"Daddy, me and mamma, go to Aunt Sago and Unky Miko. They happy to see me. Unky Miko want to see you right now."

"Well I got bored waiting for you so I brought Nein-Yasha to see them."

"I think Nein-Yasha already told me that… And the monk wants to see me?"

Inu-yasha started to walk with his daughter through the village.

"Yea some thing about shards…"

Inu-yasha nodded and put his little one down.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Me wants fire-wat shirty!"

Inu-yasha took off his fire-rat cote and put it on Nein-Yasha. It was 30 sizes to big but it still looked cute on her. Inu-yasha picked her back up when he heard some screaming coming from Keade's hut.

"WHY I SHOULD BAG THE AND THROUGH THE IN THE RIVER!"

"What's wrong Keade?"

The old women turned around to see Neko-yasha and Inu-yasha holding his little girl.

"Ah…Neko-yasha, Inu-yasha come in, come in…"

"Is Gramma ok?"

"I donno…"

Inu-yasha replied. He went in and sat down. Nein-Yasha got out of her father's arms and started to walk around.

"So tell me again what happened?"

"These boys!

Always asking me if I know any young girl's around to ask them the time because I am to old…"

"Oh Keade…. Why don't you send Nein-Yasha out for them?

They'll be scared for life after that because of her protective father…"

Both women laughed and looked over to see Inu-yasha smirking.

"Then I guess I get to beat the…"

"Inu-yasha!"

"Brains out of some boys…"

Neko-yasha gave her mate the evil eye and turned herself around back to face Keade.

"Now as I was saying…"

Nein-Yasha had found the way out of the hut and started to walk off. She kept tripping on her father's cote but never fell. She had walked through the forest to the bone eater's well and sat down.

"Daddy?

Momma?"

Nein-Yasha heard some thing and looked up to see a very tall demon, with white hair, marks on his skin, and I big bushy thing on his right arm.

"Daddy?"

"Who are you calling 'daddy'?"

The demon spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"Where's daddy?"

"Who is your father?"

Nein-Yasha stood up and started to walk back.

"Well if your not daddy then me must find daddy…"

The demon picked up Nein-Yasha and looked strait into her eyes.

"Your father must be Inu-yasha. That fucking cock sucker, my brother…

And you must be his little daughter. He never told me about you…"

Nein-Yasha looked up into Sesshoumarou's eyes and wiggled her ears.

"You don't look like daddy…"

"Of course not!

I would never want to look like that half breed!"

"Well… will you let me go find daddy?"

"No."

Nein-Yasha brought a hand up and patted the demon's hand.

"Please?

You hurting me. And I can't breathy well…"

"So?

I don't care…"

"But daddy will be sad… if I don't find him…"

Back at the hut Neko-yasha screamed.

"NEIN-YASHA!

NEIN-YASHA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Inu-yasha started to sniff and picked up her sent.

"Don't worry Neko-yasha she went to the bone eater's…"

"What is it?"

Inu-yasha ran out of the hut and growled.

"He's got her… Fuck!"

"DADDY!"

"Shut your mouth!"

Nein-Yasha stopped screaming and looked up.

"LET ME GO!

DADDY!"

"He can't here you!

So shut the fuck up!"

Sesshoumarou was getting impatient. 'Inu-yasha should have been here by now…'

"DADDY!

DADDY!

DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"

The demon lord smacked Nein-Yasha and through her down.

"For the last time…SHUT YOUR FUCKIN…"

Sesshoumaou couldn't get the last word out because of the tesigga ripping through his voice box. Inu-yasha quickly picked up his daughter and looked down to see her. Nein-Yasha had a cut running from the corner of her eye to the bottom of her jaw.

"…D…da…dadd…daddy?"

"Yea I'm here… don't worry."

"He… he hurt me…"

Inu-yasha looked over to his brother and grinned showing his teeth.

"I told you never to come near my mate and I…"

"But she is defiantly not your mate…"

"She is not my mate…but my daughter… And if you are that stupid not to realize I meant me, my mate, and any offspring we mighty have!"

The lord demon stepped up to his little brother and bowed.

"You certainly know how to keep your family safe…"

"Your point being?"

"That I will find a way to break you…"

Inu-yahsa smirked and turned around.

"The only way your ganna brake me is if you destroy everything that I love and cherish. In that case you'll never break me because there are to many things that I love."

He walked back with his daughter in his arms and his pride raising every step of the way.

"Oh little brother… I already have broken you…"

Sesshoumaru whispered as he disappeared into the night.

"What were you thinking?

Going off by your self Nein-Yasha?"

"But daddy… I thought you saw me, and was coming along too?"

"Well your mother is very upset. And we must not tell her about Sesshoumaru ok?"

Nein-Yasha nodded and cuddled up closer to her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yea?"

"My cheek hurts…"

Inu-yasha stopped and took another look at the cut. It was bleeding and a lot more then he remembered. He hurried to Keade's hut.

"KEADE!"

"What is it Inu-yasha?"

He showed his little girl to her.

"Can you stop the bleeding?"

"I think so… Hold on…"

"Oh honey… How did that happen?"

"I…I… Fell…"

Neko-yasha looked up and into her mate's eyes to try and see the truth from him. He wasn't ganna let her know. It must have been some thing bad. But she could smell some thing before she found out that Nein-Yasha was gone. She had smelled that sent before, twice…. It was a smell that she couldn't get enough of, well with it smelling so evil…. And it sort of smelt like Inu-yasha…

"Oh my god…"

Neko-yasha whispered. She looked at her baby then at Inu-yasha. He could see it. She knew. Inu-yasha slowly got up and took Neko-yasha out side.

"He was here!

Wasn't he!

He hurt her!

He hurt my baby!"

Inu-yasha held Neko-yasha in his arms and closed his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru was here…. He hurt her… But she didn't cry in front of him…Nein-Yasha didn't show him that she was scared…"

"…My baby…"

Inu-yasha sighed.

"So your ok?"

"Well of course… If Nein-Yasha didn't show her fear to Sesshoumaru, he can't do any thing now…"

"Inu-yasha?

Neko-yasha?

Nein-Yasha…"

Both demons turned around to look at Keade.

"She…fine…"

Neko-yasha sighed a relief and Inu-yasha hadn't noticed he was holding his breath and breathed also. They went in and saw Nein-Yasha Sitting here with Shippou.

"Daddy! Unky Shippy here!"

Shippou got up and walked over to Inu-yasha.

"Long time no see Inu-yasha…"

"Same to you…"

Inu-yasha gave a little hug and Shippou returned it.

"So… Where have you been doing?"

"Oh here and there… Looking for girl's… Wanting some action… You know the whole bit…"

"What action unky?"

Nein-Yasha walked over to the two sitting men and sat down beside her father.

"Ummm…"

"He wanted to see some nice girl's… Ummm in a play…"

Inu-yasha said and looked over to Shippou wanting him to continue.

"And since the play was canceled I had to come back home…"

"Well can me go next time?"

Neko-yasha burst out laughing and spilt her tea.

"Honey I don't think you wanna go…"

"Me do!"

"No you don't Nein-Yasha…"

Sango said as she entered the hut.

"AUNT SAGO!"

"Hey…"

Miroku said as he walked in and sat down with the men.

"UNKY MIKO!"

"Hey princess!"

Nein-Yasha got up and ran over to Miroku.

"I wanna go see play wit Unky Shippy, but mommy and Aunt Sago won't let me…"

The monk looked over at Shippou. Shippou shook his head and mouthed 'action'.

"Oh… Umm…Princess I don't think you should go…"

"BUT ME WANNA!"

"Listen sweetie…"

Inu-yasha said. Every one looked at him and he continued.

"You wouldn't want to go cause it's got kissing and hugging in it…"

'That should do it…' Inu-yasha thought.

"Ewww…"

Every one laughed.

"So Miroku… What did you want from me…"

"Well it's about the shards…"

"What bout dem?"

Nein-Yasha said.

"Well… Naraku has come back…"

"Oh god!"

Keade and Neko-yasha said.

"And he knows about Nein-Yasha…

He knows that she carries the last shards in her…"

Nein-Yasha looked up into Miroku's eyes.

"And he's ganna try and…"

Neko-yasha stopped talking to the girls and looked at Miroku.

"He can't. He won't."

She said.

"But he does know… And she's only three… She won't stand a chance against him…"

Miroku said. Inu-yasha walked out of the hut and the monk followed him.

"Listen Miroku…. That's my daughter you're talking about…. She has to at least stand some kind of chance against him. She doesn't show any signs of weakening whenever there's a new moon…. She's stronger then any normal half demon…"

"Witch means that she's stronger then you and Neko…"

"Yes."

Miroku looked out to the sky and saw the sun rising.

"When did you find out…"

"A few days ago… You weren't here so I couldn't tell you… And I wasn't going to tell Neko-yasha, she would flip…"

"Yea…"

Inu-yasha smirked and walked down the steps of Keade's hut and sighed.

"Daddy?"

Nein-Yasha poked her head out of the door. Inu-yasha turned around and kneeled down. Nein-Yasha came running out and Inu-yasha pick her up.

"Who's Narako?"

"He's some one that your grandmother and me and your uncle's and aunt had to fight off, and he has come back…. To come and get the shards… Since your mother is the strongest demon Narakou can't get the rest of the shards, but if he can get you then he can make your mother to do anything…"

"But he can't!…I'm strong!"

"Not strong enough hon…"

Nein-Yasha looked at the rising sun and sighed.

"But can get stronger can't me?"

"I guess so… but not in the time we have…"

"Umm… excuse me for barging in on your little father to daughter talk but I can help…"

"And how's that monk?"

Miroku sighed and hit Inu-yasha on the head with his staff.

"Don't you remember what I did to Neko-yasha?"

"YEA BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO HIT ME!"

"Well I can do the same with Nein-Yasha…"

"YOU'RE NOT CHANGING MY DAUGHTER INTO A 16 YEAR OLD!"

"I WASN'T GOING TO!

I was going to do a spell that would increase her power…"

"Oh…"

Miroku shook his head and sighed.

"So princess you wanna do it?"

Nein-Yasha looked up at her father then a Miroku.

"Sure!"

"That's my girl…"

Inu-yasha whispered. Miroku said some words and tapped Nein-Yasha with his staff. She felt a spark and electricity run through her. She looked up at her father and smiled.

"I guess you can't tell can you…"

Inu-yasha looked at Miroku.

"What do you mean?"

"She has your power… It's running through her… Look…."

"Daddy…"

Nein-Yasha turned her head and wiggled her ears and sniffed.

"Me smell demons…."

"What kind?"

"Bad…. But day far way…"

Inu-yasha put his daughter down and took out his tetsaiga.

"Here…"

He gave it to Nein-Yasha.

"INU PUT THAT THING AWAY!"

Neko-yasha called out. Inu-yasha turned around and stood his ground.

"NO I WILL NOT! I WANT TO SEE IF NEIN-YASHA CAN USE IT!"

Nein-Yasha took the sword and start to swing it. It transformed in her hands and she laughed. Inu-yasha looked back at his daughter and smiled.

"She can use it…"

Neko-yasha said as she blinked. Sango came up behind her and smiled.

"She'll stand a chance against him Neko… Don't' worry…"

Oh its done!!!!! Such a lovely story……Please review!!! I want to know if you loved it as much as I loved writing it!!


End file.
